Surprise Date Night
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: You & Lovino have had 'Surprise Date Night' planned for a couple weeks now, and now it's finally here. How does it turn out? And what does Lovino do for you in return? ReaderXRomano two-shot. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**Rin: Another obsessive one-shot!**

**England: Again…?**

**Rin: Of course, mon mari! *hugs him* This one is different, though. I wanted to try writing a ReaderXNation fic, so this is my attempt. :) Why ReaderXRomano, you ask? Well, it's a long story involving the fact that Romano is my onee-cho's ("onee-cho" is "sister dear", rather than "older sister") Hetalia crush, and I wanted to do something for her. :D I want to keep the A/N short and sweet here, so just gotta do the disclaimer ASAP, and then it's on with the fic. I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately. If I did, then I wouldn't have to wait until I go to Japan to pay Himaruya-sensei the money…**

**England (almost nervous to ask): What are you talking about…?**

**Rin: Didn't you know, Iggy? If you pay the creator of a manga enough money, then you can actually marry anime/manga characters!**

**England: *facepalms***

**Rin: Onee-cho told me that. :) Now onto my ReaderXRomano fic!**

* * *

"_[Name]_?"

You turned to see your boyfriend, Lovino Vargas, standing there, waiting for you. "Hey, Lovi!" you said cheerfully, twirling a little. "What do you think?" You were wearing a white spring dress with a simple design.

Lovino glanced at you sidelong. "_[Name]_, I told you not to call me that in public…"

"But it's such a cute nickname!" you teased, linking your arm with his. "Come on, let's go."

"You never told me what we're doing," Lovino pointed out.

"That's the point of Surprise Date Night," you said, grinning mischievously at him. Lovino's eyes rolled up to the sky. The two of you—meaning you—had planned this a few weeks ago. "And you're dressed perfectly," you added, motioning with your free hand to his outfit. Lovino shrugged slightly. He was wearing a tan, long-sleeved shirt and nice pants. From what he'd been able to figure out about whatever the h*ll you had planned, it was an outfit that would work.

"Hey…" he said slowly. "This whole 'Surprise Date Night' thing…was this Antonio's idea?" In response, you grinned mischievously at him. "Tomato b*st*rd!" Lovino swore under his breath, planning to kill Antonio the next time he saw him.

"Lovi," you said scoldingly, wagging a finger in front of him playfully. "I told you, no cussing or killing Antonio." Lovino glared at you a little. You smiled teasingly at him and said, "I know you better than that."

"I wouldn't kill him," Lovino insisted. "…probably…"

You laughed. "Sure, Lovi," you said teasingly. "Now come on!" You tugged him away, excited for what you had planned.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" Lovino complained.

"You could've opened your eyes a long time ago," you said, smiling.

Lovino held back a groan. In his mind, you were having **way** too much fun with this. "You're covering my eyes with your hands, _[Name]_," he said. "Opening my eyes a long time ago wouldn't have made a difference."

"But that's what you asked," you said innocently.

"Fine! Can I see now?"

"Yup!" You pulled your hands away from his eyes, laughing a little at the irritated look he gave you. Lovino glanced around to see a small table set up with two chairs there. Off to the side was a small radio, playing music that he recognized as the Italian instrumental CD he'd given to you. He looked at you questioningly.

"This is 'Surprise Date Night'?"

"So far," you said with a smile, pushing him over to one of the chairs. Rolling his eyes, but smiling a little, Lovino sat down, and you went to sit across from him. "Step one, dinner," you said, pushing a bowl of pasta toward him. Lovino's eyes lit up a little, and he smiled at you. "I made it from scratch, so you'd better tell me how it tastes!" you said cheerfully, taking a bowl yourself.

Lovino tasted it. "Well…"

"How does it taste?" you nagged.

Tilting his head thoughtfully and trying not to smile, Lovino said, "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, Lovi!" you pleaded. "Tell me! I worked really hard on it!"

Unable to not laugh, Lovino said, "For an amateur…it's pretty good, _[Name]_."

"Yes!" you cheered, fist-pumping. "From you, Lovi, that's like saying it's from a five-star restaurant!" Lovino rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help grinning at you. You were such a little kid sometimes, with how enthusiastic over the little things you got.

When the two of you were finished eating dinner, Lovino leaned back and, half-teasingly and half-mockingly, asked, "So what's part two of 'Surprise Date Night'?"

You smiled at him and stood up, running over to stand next to him. "Step two," you said, taking his hands and pulling him to his feet, "dance!"

"What?" Lovino was taken off-guard and stumbled from you pulling him in the direction of the stereo. Winking at him, you let go of his hands just long enough to change the song on the CD to a much more danceable song. "Wait—_[Name]_!"

"C'mon!" you said, running back over to him. You took one of his hands and put your other one on his shoulder. "You can dance!"

A blush spread across Lovino's face. "_[Name]_, it's not that. It's just…"

You stopped and looked at him seriously. "Lovino. That's why it's part of Surprise Date Night. You can't back out of slow dancing now just because you're embarrassed!" You took his hand and put it on your waist. "Now step," you said. "And step…and step…and step…"

"I know how to dance," Lovino muttered, embarrassed.

"Then prove it, Lovi!" you said cheerfully, twirling under his arm. Lovino's dancing was a little shaky at first, but as the song went on, he took over, confidently leading the dance and continuing through the next couple of songs, smiling the entire time. After the CD had ended, Lovino pulled you close in a hug, one arm around your shoulder and the other around your waist. You smiled happily, leaning your head back against his shoulder, closing your eyes and laughing quietly. Suddenly you felt a warm hand tracing your face and warm lips pressing against your own. Your eyes opened wide, but you twisted your arm back to hug him around the neck and kissing him back. When the kiss broke off, Lovino smiled warmly at you. Turning around and kissing him lightly on the cheek, you said, "And step three, this."

Lovino smiled and hugged you close. "If you ask me, _[Name]_, step three is the best part of 'Surprise Date Night'," he said, a hint of teasing in his voice. You just smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

**Rin: *bouncing up and down with excitement* So? How'd I do? This is my first ReaderXCharacter attempt, so please be nice about reviews! *hugging England around the neck with one arm* Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin: And now a distraction from **_**Ice Romance, Iceberg Tragedy**_**. There is good reason, though! It was onee-cho's birthday yesterday! *throws confetti in the ai****r* **_**Ti voglio bene**_**, Naoko! (**_**Ti voglio bene **_**is **_**I love you**_** in Italian, meant for family. I read it in an Italy brothers story sometime. *don't remember what the story was, so don't bother asking*)**

**England: *smiling slightly* Happy birthday, Naoko.**

**Rin: So I'm updating **_**Surprise Date Night**_**! It's Lovi-kun's turn now~ *mischievous grin* I don't own Hetalia, nor do I seriously claim to. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Lovi!" you whined, tugging on his wrist. "Tell me!" Lovino shook his head, unable to stop grinning.

"You didn't tell me when it was your turn," he said simply, stepping behind you to tie the blindfold over your eyes. "Now it's my turn!" Sticking out your tongue, you crossed your arms and 'hmph'ed. Laughing quietly, Lovino took your hand. "Trust me," he said, brushing some stray hair out of your face.

"But I don't like being surprised," you pouted. Lovino laughed at you and tugged you forward.

"Too bad," he said, smiling. He gave you a quick kiss on the forehead. "You should've expected it when you decided on 'Surprise Date Night' in the first place."

"You know it was Toni's idea," you muttered, wishing he could see you glaring at him. You could picture your boyfriend's smirk.

"And you've got to suffer from it, too. That's what you get for going to Antonio for ideas."

* * *

"By the way," Lovino said after a while, "you're dressed perfectly."

"Ha ha, Lovi," you said sarcastically, turning your head away from him, able to picture his teasing smirk too well. You were wearing a semi-formal dress that went down midway past your knees, and your hair was up in a way-too-complicated fashion (the result of a makeover your friends had insisted on after finding out you were going on another date with Lovi).

"I'm serious!" Lovino insisted, leaning over to give you a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He reached behind you, untying the blindfold. "And perfect for here."

Your jaw dropped when you saw the building. "Lovi…"

"Still not a big fan of surprises?" Lovino teased, taking your hand. You stared in shock at the MET building, amazed that Lovino was bringing you here. "I told you that you'd like it." He led you inside, telling the waitress that the two of you wanted a booth near the window. The waitress nodded and brought the two of you to one.

"Are the two of you going to Ponte Milvio afterwards?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Your face went bright red. Lovino and Feliciano had told you about the Ponte Milvio bridge before. According to a mix of legend and tradition, couples would go there, lock a padlock on one of the streetlights nearby, and throw the key into the river. It was supposed to symbolize an unbreakable bond of love. Lovino didn't answer the girl, just slid into the booth, took a menu, and started looking through it. The waitress looked to you for an answer; you shrugged slightly, wide-eyed, and mouthed 'Maybe?' while getting into the other side of the booth. She smiled and gave you a thumbs up before leaving to give you and Lovino time to decide what you wanted to eat.

"So what do you want to order?" Lovino asked, looking over the menu at you. He couldn't stop smiling, so proud of your reaction to his surprise.

"Um…" You looked at the menu, trying to decipher what was what. Your Italian still needed some work. "…pizza?"

Lovino's eyebrows rose. "We're at the MET, and you want pizza?"

"_Mi dispiace_!" you said quickly, having learned enough Italian from Lovino and Feliciano to know that meant 'I'm sorry'. Lovino laughed a little.

"I'm just teasing, _[Name]_." He was silent a second, studying the menu. "I'll probably just get pizza, too, if that's all you want." You stifled a laugh at his slightly mock-superior tone.

"It's cheap, right?" you said, looking at the price.

"Don't worry about the price," Lovino said, catching your eye. "It's not much of a good date if I make you pay, right?" Setting down the menu, you smiled, once again amazed at how sweet he was. He might act like he hated people sometimes, but you knew the truth. The waitress came back, and both of you gave her your order. She winked at you before leaving to get it. You and Lovino chatted until she came back with the food; then both of you were too busy eating to talk much.

Around halfway through dinner, a man with slightly messy brown hair and bright green eyes came up. "The two of you are enjoying yourselves?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

Lovino's bronze eyes widened in anger. "Antonio!"

"What? Toni?" You looked up, realizing it was the Spaniard only after Lovi said his name. "Hey!"

Antonio smiled. "_¡Hola, [Name]_!" he said cheerfully.

"What the h*ll are you doing here, Antonio?" Lovino demanded, standing to glare the brunette in the eye.

"Settle down, Lovi," Antonio chided teasingly, winking at you. "You didn't expect me to never check it, did you?" Lovino's face went red. You resisted the urge to facepalm. Antonio had always treated Lovino like his little brother, and while you knew Lovino thought of Toni the same way, a lot of Antonio's affectionate antics tended to get on his nerves. Even you had to admit, though, that showing up during a date was going a bit far.

"How the h*ll did you find out—!"

"Feli saw it on the calendar. He called Bel and me."

"Feli and Bel?"

"Lovi," you said in a warning tone, reaching under the table and squeezing his hand comfortingly. You shot Antonio a 'maybe you should leave' look, keeping a gentle grip on Lovino's hand.

"Enjoy yourselves~" Antonio cooed, winking as he walked away.

"Tomato b*st*rd!" Lovino hissed, fury burning in his eyes. "What does he think he's doing, showing up like that! Stupid Feli had to go and tell him!"

"Calm down," you said soothingly, tightening your grip. "He left now. It's okay." With your free hand, you crossed your fingers. "…You know they mean well."

Before Lovino could reply, the waitress walked by. "Is everything going alright?" she asked, noticing how angry Lovino was.

Nodding, you nonetheless said, "I think we're ready for the bill." The waitress nodded and left.

"_[Name]_…" Lovino's voice stopped your hand halfway to your wallet. "I told you I'm paying."

You smiled at him, relieved that he wasn't mad anymore. "Thanks, Lovi."

Lovino gave you a small, shy smile. "You're welcome."

The waitress came back then, and Lovino paid her. "Have a good time together at Ponte Milvio," she said, smiling at you. You blushed a little, but your eyes darted to Lovino, wondering if that was what he was planning, as the two of you left the MET. You both walked in silence as it got darker outside and streetlights started coming on, holding hands and just enjoying being together alone.

At some point, Lovino said, "Close your eyes." You did, gripping his hand tighter. You felt something press against your hand, and Lovino said, "Open them." Slowly, you did, your face lighting up and your heart speeding up when you saw Lovino was holding a padlock and smiling at you.

You kissed him on the cheek, trying not to jump up and down and squeal with joy. "Should we put it on a streetlight?"

"Pick one," Lovino said, a slight blush spreading across his face. You smiled and tugged him over to a streetlight with multiple padlocks.

"This one looks lucky," you explained, gesturing. Lovino rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Together, the two of you locked the padlock onto the streetlight and threw the key out into the river.

"Grandpa Roma did this with Nonna," Lovino said, watching the key disappear into the water.

"Really?" you asked, twining your fingers with his. Lovino nodded.

"Proof that it works," he said, smiling a little at you.

You smiled, leaning your head against his shoulder. "_Sì_," you said, closing your eyes. "_Ti amo_, Lovi."

Lovino kissed you on the lips. "_Ti amo, [Name]_."

* * *

"Ve~that's so sweet!" Feliciano said happily, smiling. He and Antonio were (naturally) spying on you and Lovino. "I wonder if some day _[Name]_ and Lovi will get married…"

Antonio laughed. "I think you're thinking a little far ahead, Feli," he said, playfully poking the Italian's cheek. "But who knows? It could happen."

"Then _[Name]_ would be my _sorella_!" Feliciano exclaimed. "That would be cool, don't you think, Toni?"

"_Si_, Feli," Antonio replied with a smile. "It definitely would." He watched you and Lovino for a second more, proud of how much his _hermano precioso_ had grown up. "Come on, Feli. Let's go before they find out we're here," he added, looking at you and Lovino one last time over his shoulder and smiling again. You and his _hermano precioso_ were such a cute couple. He left, knowing how angry Lovino would be if he ever found out that Feli and him were spying.

Feliciano smiled and whispered, "_Ti voglio bene, [Name]_, Lovi," before following Antonio.

* * *

**Rin: Happy day-late birthday, onee-cho! *smiles hugely while tossing confetti in the air* **_**Ti voglio bene così tanto**_** (got this from the same Italy brothers story, but it means **_**I love you so much**_**—again, for family)! I'm glad you had a good birthday! :) Daisuki, onee-cho!**

**England: *smiles***

**Rin: :D *turns to readers* Antonio and Feli had to have cameos. ;) I've had that planned for a while, for Toni to show up and tick Lovi-nii-kun off. ;D Please review! *hands out birthday cake to reviewers***

_**P.S. Translations:**_

_**Mi dispiace**_** – I'm sorry (Italian)**

_**¡Hola!**_** – Hello! (Spanish)**

_**Nonna**_** – Grandma (Italian) (*Note* Lovi was referring to Ancient Greece here. ;P)**

_**Si**_** – Yes (Italian & Spanish)**

_**Ti amo**_** – I love you (for couples) (Italian)**

_**Sorella**_** – Sister (Italian)**

_**Hermano precioso**_** – Precious brother (Spanish)**

_**Ti voglio bene**_** – I love you (for family) (Italian)**


End file.
